Doors, such as overhead garage doors which open or are closed by sliding them vertically up and down present serious problems where it is desired to seal the edges of the doors against weather conditions. In order to move freely the doors must be spaced from the supporting structure and if insulation such as weather strip is placed between the door and the supporting structure it becomes worn due to the frictional contact with the door. While the bottom of the door presents no such problem the sides and top of the door are constant sources of air and rain leaks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of prior known devices by providing a simple durable structure for attachment to the frame of the door which will seal the space between the frame and the door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door sealing structure which employs pneumatic means and elastomeric sealing members which retract and expand in response to the opening and closing of the door.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door sealing means which will operate automatically in response to the closing and opening of the overhead door.
A feature of the present invention is its use of a pneumatic reservoir in communication with elongated elastomeric hollow sealing members.
Another feature of the present invention is its simplified construction which will permit of an easy installation.